My Perfect Mishap
by PassionateLover15
Summary: The Weasley twins have made a mishap and poor Hermione was caught stuck in this. Great how will they be able to get out. They are now stuck in the Maruaders Era! What will they do? RL/HG
1. Weasley Trouble

Hey everybody! I hope you will like this story. It's a Remus/Hermione fic! I love this pair. It is also a time-turner fan fiction. Rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K Rowling does. Please excuse my minor grammar or spelling mistakes.

**My Perfect Mishap **

1. Weasley Trouble

Fred and George walked around the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor tower looking for things that females like for their new female pleasure line. Since everything has been extravagantly well with their joke shop, they started to branch out a little bit more besides their joke and prank stuff and started to create newer things. So they started the Weasley Wizard Wheezes pleasure line for women, well they were going to start first they needed an inspiration in what to do or use.

George was looking through the girls stuff and smirked when he came across some scanty women undergarment. "Oi, Fred, look at this!" George held out a lacy red bra.

Fred raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "Wow these girls have such provocative cloth- well look at this!" Fred exclaimed

George came over to see what Fred was looking at. "What is it?"

"Can you believe little Miss Granger actually wears such scandalous things underneath those robes?" Fred lifted up a black leather corset with red stripes on the side. He then saw that it was a birthday present from Ginny pushing Hermione to be more bold and sensual.

George held back a laugh, but could not hide the shock of Hermione's choice of intimate wear. He took the leather corset and the letter that came with it smiling sniggering lightly. "Now we now why Ronnikins wants Hermione so much." George placed the stuff back into Hermione's trunk.

Fred kept rifling through and soon something that was there caught his eyes. It was a small sparkling hour glass that hung from a thin gold chain. He lifted it up carefully and curiously. "Hey look at this, what do you reckon this is. It looks so familiar though." Fred kept studying it trying to figure what it was.

"Ah!" Both of them exclaimed. "It's a time turner! Sweet!" Both looked at one another in excitement.

"How does this thing work," Fred mused. "It would be so awesome if we could use it. Its just I don't know how to use it. I bet she would freak if she found out that this was missing. Why would she have one of these things anyways?" Fred swung the necklace around, but did not do it roughly so it wouldn't brake.

"Hmm…," George said. "Wait I know why she has this. She has had this since third year I remember her having it on her. Later on Harry told me that she used it to get to her classes since she had so many classes going on."

"How do you know she wore this? Paying close attention to her were you, mate." Fred lifted and eyebrow grinning at his brother. "Don't worry, mate, it's alright she's grown hasn't she. Pretty witch isn't she." Fred smile as George nodded.

"Fred, George what are you doing here?" The witch they were just talking about came in and looked at them in shock and then in utter horror. "What are you doing going through my stuff," Hermione shrieked.

Fred and George looked at one another. They knew they were in deep shit right now. George licked his lips. "Well we were looking for your time turner, see?" He lifted up the time turner. "We knew you had one so we were looking for it." George lied knowing she was still going to hex their bullocks off anyways.

Hermione's face slightly calmed down a bit but her anger was still evident. "Why couldn't you guys just wait outside in the common room? You guys are getting into my private stuff. Now get your stupid buts out the girls dormitory right now, oh so help you Merlin I will hex you to your graves!" Hermione was livid and opened the door harshly pointing for them to get out. "Now!"

Fred and George got up leaving the girls dormitory quickly. Hermione followed them to the common room. "Hermione look," both said as they were in the common room. "We're sorry- well we're not really that sorry, but we didn't mean for you to get upset. We just wanted the time turner.'

Hermione continued to glare at them wordlessly until she finally said stiffly. "What do you want with my time turner? Better yet why do you need it in the first place?"

"Bugger," both Weasley twins muttered. They had not thought up of a reason for why they need a time turner.

Fred then distracted Hermione by asking. "How do you use this, I know what it's used for, but how to you work it."

Hermione shook her head. "Its simple, really you just turn it over. Anyways give me back my time turner." Hermione moved forward to get the time turner from them, but the twins shook their heads grinning at Hermione. "What are you going to do with it? Tell me right, now." Hermione demanded. She reached forward, but the twins who were a foot taller than Hermione and they just dangled it in the air teasing Hermione. As they were fighting for the time turner they didn't notice that they were accidentally turning it incessantly. "Give it to me!"

"Nope," the twins laughed and kept messing around with her. "It's not our fault you're so short." The twins joked at her.

"Five foot six inches is a perfectly normal height." Hermione jumped but missed and then she notices that their antics were making it turn. "No," Hermione gasped in surprise. "Stop it right, now. You guys are turning it by accident, stop!" She shrieked.

The twins stopped immediately, but even though they stopped the time turner continued to turn on its own and it was turning very rapidly. Soon everything started to move, move in such a speed, that none of the three have every seen. Darkness then enveloped the three and they soon felt like they were floating until they crashed harshly to the ground. Hermione sat up looking all over for the twins; she then heard two soft groans and "Granger I know your not that heavy, but get off of us now." Hermione got off of them quickly mumbling apologies. She stared at the twin worriedly as they got up stretching their bodies to shake off the ache from the sudden fall. After seeing that there were no injuries Hermione took in their surroundings. The place was dark and full of trees and Hermione froze; they had somehow gotten in the forbidden forest. "We better go," Hermione said and ushered for the twins to follow her. "We are in the forbidden forest.'

"Really? Why in such a hurry? You aren't scared are you?"

Hermione shot them a scowl, but shook her head. "Preposterous, why would I be scared? We have to figure out a way to get in the school without getting caught and in trouble." Hermione started to walk and the twins followed.

"Seems we're in luck. Well we got that part covered, see we got into Hogwarts without being detected cause we told Harry to let us use his invisibility cloak; Harry gave it to us and we have it right here." Fred pulled out of his robe a neatly folded invisibility cloak. "We have to be careful because the cloak only covers enough and we cover a lot of space cause of our height."

"I think we will manage," Hermione said once they got out of the forest. She pulled the invisibility cloak over them and they quietly made their way into Hogwarts. As they were walking they noticed that there were a lot of faces they didn't recognize and they were getting quite confused.

"We are at Hogwarts right?" The twins looked at Hermione curiously.

"Yes," Hermione then pointed out the clothing. "Look they have Gryffindor robes and Slytherin robes, and the rest of the houses so we must be at Hogwarts. Then they heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Moony, wait up!" The three of them turned around and saw a younger version of Remus stop as a younger version of Sirius was running up to him.

"Sirius hurry up, James, and Peter are already waiting for us at Hogsmeade." Remus shook hi head and rolled his eyes. "And you know how impatient they are. Especially when James has a prank on his mind and wants to show us."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on then let's go!"

"Holy shit," Hermione whispered and the twins looked at her incredulously.

"Did the Hermione Granger curse?" The twins nudged Hermione tinkling her playfully. Hermione stifled a giggle. They stiffened when they heard:

"Hey did you here something. I heard people whispering," Remus looked around questioningly.

"You must be hearing things Remus the place it practically empty."

The twins and Hermione sighed in relief as Remus and Sirius left. "Oh god we're in the time of Marauders. How the hell did that happen? A regular time turner doesn't go this far. Speaking of that, were is my time turner, Fred, George?" Hermione held out her hand, looking at them expectantly.

The twins started to search their robes and then Fred felt something in his pocket and winced knowing what was going to happen. He pulled out the remnants of the time turner and held them out. He waited patiently for her outrage, but was shocked that nothing happened. He saw Hermione looking at the time turner with a frown.

"We don't need it anyways that time turner only goes to the past only time turners only do that, go to the past, so I don't know how we are going to get out of this." Hermione ran a hand through her chocolate brown tresses. "What I do is that we have to go to Dumbledore right now."

The twins nodded and headed to the Headmaster's office. As soon as they got there they frowned they didn't know the password. They started to blurt out random candy names until they finally lost hope. "Wait," Hermione gasped. "Lemon drops!" As Hermione uttered the words the statue came to life and let them enter. They could hear Dumbledore ushering them in. They smiled as they saw Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at them in curiosity. "Who may you three be? I've never seen you three students here."

Hermione spoke up. "Well you see sir-" Hermione went into whole detailed of what happened with the twins adding their own comment. "So you see that's how we ended up here sir," Hermione looked up nervously to see if Dumbledore believed them or thought they were crazy. She sighed in relief when she saw the twinkle in his eyes remaining.

"Well then, you guys can stay here and pretend to be exchange students; we will also need to change your names well your last names per say. Fred and George your last name will be Whickam and Hermione your last name will be Adelinde. You guys are going to be in seventh year. Gryffindors right?"

The three of them nodded their heads and they were about to leave when Dumbledore stopped them "Here take this money and go to Hogsmeade since it's early and buy some necessities." He handed them a medium sized bag each.

They looked inside and saw it was filled with galleons and then they looked at him with wide eyes. "Professor we can't accept so much money." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Nonsense, go out and buy your things. Have good day children."

Fred, George and Hermione said thank you and left the office. They headed to Hogsmeade and soon went separate ways. Fred and George went to Zonkos while Hermione went to Honeydukes to buy herself some sweets that she was craving. She was thinking about so many things that she accidentally bumped into somebody. "I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized. She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going." She recognized the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Well then it's both our faults because I wasn't paying attention either," Hermione smiled at Remus.

"Pardon, but I've never seen you here, what's your name?" Remus looked at Hermione with interest.

"My name is Hermione Adelinde. I just came hear from Beauxbatons." Good think she remembered to put a spell on herself to make her seem to have a French accent. "My parents moved here to England since they were offered better jobs here; my parents are muggles you see. Pardon what is you name?"

"Remus Lupin pleasure to meet you," His voice was low and throaty.

'The pleasure is mine." Hermione shook his hand. "Tell me what treat I should try first." Hermione then turned around and saw chocolate frogs. "Frogs?" She pretended to be confused, but smiled

Remus chuckled "Try those they're really good, but be careful or they'll escape."

"Fine I'll take one." Hermione was about to pull out her bag when Remus stopped her shaking his head at her. "What?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I'll buy it my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After Remus and Hermione left Honeydukes Hermione was about to eat her chocolate frog when it escaped from her hand, but Remus caught it. "See I told you, so." Remus gave her back the chocolate frog. She took a piece and offered it to Remus, but he declined.

Hermione then groaned. "I have to start to shop for all my necessities. Its a lot a stuff I have to buy."

"Why?"

"Our stuff got lost when we came here."

'Our?"

"Me and my cousins from my mother's side. Their parents died so they came to live with us." Hermione was starting to say goodbye when Remus stopped her.

"Do you mind is accompany you? I could show you around."

"You don't have to I don't want you to suffer time with me shopping why don't you go to your friends."

Remus shook his head. "It's okay. My friend James is trying to get this girl, Lily, to go on a date with her, Sirius is busy plotting some prank and Peter left so I was all alone." He pouted.

Hermione laughed okay. She and Remus spend the rest of the time talking, helping her shop and then talking about some books.

Fred and George saw the two and then looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Nerdy love," they said chuckling and headed to do their own shopping

So how is my first chapter? Please review! I want to see if this story will make it somewhere. Loves ya.


	2. Already?

Hey everybody! Here is the nest chapter to the story. I am sorry for updating the story soon. Thank you to all who reviewed my story they sure made me happy in reading them. Ok this story is rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yep nothing sadly.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**2 Already?**

Hermione and Remus walked back inside Hogwarts and headed to Gryffindor tower. As they walked Hermione slightly giggled at what happened a couple of minutes ago.

Flashback from earlier

_Hermione looked inside the window of the store and looked at Remus with a smile. Remus looked inside the store and blushed, he shook his head and kept telling Hermione no. She raised in eyebrow and said. "Come on Remus it's just bras and panties they're not going to kill you plus you won't have to do anything. I'm picking my stuff out, I just need someone to carry them." Hermione teased and she started to giggle when she saw Remus's blush deepen. _

_Remus started to stutter. "Umm…H-Hermione. I …I." His blush only worsened._

_She sighed. She knew Remus would not say no to her even if he didn't want to go because it was in his nature to be so sweet. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Remus please relax I was only joking. You stay here, but if you want you can head back to your friends if you like I think I can manage from this point on."_

_He shook his head and gave her a warm smile. "Why I would never leave a lady after I have promised to help her." He gave her a charming smile a slight tint of pink still on his cheek._

_A look of tenderness and adoration quickly flashed in her eyes. Hermione controlled her expression, but thoughts of her future professor and friend invaded her mind. "Don't worry I won't take long, I promise." Hermione entered the store not feeling Remus's intense heated and curious eyes following her movement._

Flashback end

Remus felt his heart flutter when he heard her sweet giggle. From the corner of his eyes he studied her closely. She had long beautiful wavy brown hair that seemed slightly frizzy but it was tame. It looked soft and lustrous; his fingers wanted to run through her locks. She had a normal height of about five feet six inches. Her lips where heart shaped a small pert nose with a bit of freckles adorning it. Her eyes though is what caught his attention the most. To the naked eyes people would say they where a plain brown nothing special, but they where the color of cinnamon, and in the sunlight they seemed more lighter more sweeter and more intense. They where wide and seemed innocent but there was flicker in her eyes that seemed miles away from innocence. He dared not look at her further. She was perfect an angel.

Remus stopped in his thought, why did she catch his attention so much when they had just met? He breathed in deeply only to be intoxicated by Hermione's sweet scent. The wolf in him growled lowly in comfort and adoration. The wolf seemed at ease when he took in her scent. Remus was startled at the wolf's reaction. Normally the wolf would be restless when there where unfamiliar people around his area. He would be protective and feral and it normally took Remus a lot of effort to control his wolf. His thoughts derailed when he heard the fat lady's voice.

"Oh, excellent, excellent, more new students this is very good. Tell your name miss." She looked at Hermione with a wide smile.

'Pleasure to meet you my name is Hermione Adelinde. You said more new students? Well then, that, means you have met my cousins Fred and George."

"Oh yes," the portrait said. "Those two are a interesting pair. They came here whispering things to one another with devious grins on their faces."

Hermione groaned and frowned. "Already? Already wanting to cause trouble we just got here," she whispered frowning disapprovingly.

"Anyways it was a pleasure meeting you Hermione." She said before swinging open when Remus said the password.

There in the common room they saw the red headed pair sitting there writing something on a piece of parchment snickering softly. They stopped though when they heard somebody enter. Fred rolled up the parchment and tucked it in the pocket of his robe. The both laughed when they saw Hermione glare at them. "Oi, what's with that look, eh, Hermione." Both said smirking at her.

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry your not going to be caught in the middle of this Hermione this is just to start of our time here." Fred smiled innocently as Hermione eyes narrowed. "Scouts honor," he laughed.

Remus stared and felt his wolf tense. The wolf growled menacingly and was ready to pounce when he saw the red head wrap an arm around. Remus stiffened as he tried to maintain his control over the wolf. He was distracted by Hermione's soft sweet voice calling his name. "Yes," he asked.

"These our my cousins Fred and George. Fred, George this is Remus Lupin." She looked at Fred and George apprehensively and then relaxed when they saw them looking at Remus in interest.

" Hello Remus names George."

"And I'm Fred nice to meet you." Both said at the same time. Remus raised an eyebrow at the twins. "So Remus," Fred began then George continued. "You where the one that was helping our cousin today right?" George looked at Remus inspecting him like a brother would when a guy was getting too close to his sister. Fred lifted and eyebrow. "You didn't have any ulterior motives for this? You just didn't do this to get her on her good side so then you can…" he trailed off suggestively with a dark undertone.

Hermione was trying not to giggle, poor Remus, she thought. Fred and George loved her like a sister even though they messed around with her she loved them like brothers too, but this was just to make Remus uncomfortable.

Remus paled at the insinuation. "No! I would never do such a thing. I respect women." His voice was earnest and sincere. "She just needed help and I volunteered." The wolf in him grumbled in amusement 'You did it because you thought she was pretty and vulnerable. You like her from the moment your eyes met hers.' When Remus remained silent the wolf howled in triumph, but said nothing.

"Don't worry mate, we where just playing around with you." Fred patted him the back chuckling. George too was chuckling and then he stopped and leaned forward. "Unless, you do want to do something with our cousin and you do hurt her well then it won't be pleasant." He looked very serious as his tone sounded.

Hermione could not hold her laughter anymore. "You gits stop that." Fred and George soon followed in her laughter only leaving poor Remus confused. She smacked both of there heads. "You two don't do that he was just being a gentleman now stop harassing him. Anyways could you two please don't cause trouble I'm going the girls dormitories. See you two at dinner." Hermione headed to the girl's dormitories. There she saw a girl lying on one of the beds and noticed the red hair that rivaled the Weasley's.

The girl's head snapped up when she heard to door open. Hermione's eyes connected with hers and the girl's eyes where a beautiful shade of green. Harry's mom? Hermione thought.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

Hermione looked at her silently and a minute later she answered. "My name is Hermione Adelinde. My cousins and I moved here from France." She placed all her belonging on an empty bed.

The girl smiled widely. "Hi my name is Lily Evans, pleasure to meet. Cousins are they here in school too?"

"Yes and they're in Gryffindor too. Right now they are in the common room with Remus. Those two are inseparable my cousins Fred and George. So tell me about this school. Remus told me a little, but he just got me even more curious can you tell me more about Hogwarts."

"Hmmm… I would suggest you read this," Lily said this when she was rummaging through a bag and pulled out a copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Hey what classes are you taking?"

Hermione smiled and took the book. "Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Arithmancy." Hermione sat on her bed looking at Lily through fathomless eyes.

"No Divination." Lily asked with a smirk playing on her lips

"Ugh," Hermione's lip curled in distaste. "Divination is utter rubbish. I dislike that class." Hermione frowned remembering Professor Trelawney in her third year of Hogwarts.

Lily giggled. "I hear you on that one. We're not the only one that thinks that. So you're from France right? Tell how was life there. Oh and did you go to that other magical school Beauxbatons?"

Hermione looked at Lily and started to talk about Beauxbatons, she knew some details from what she read and what Fleur Delacour had told her about the school. Soon more girls started to come in the room. They introduced themselves and where interested in what Hermione was saying about France and Beauxbatons. Lily them interrupted.

"Hey it's time to go to dinner everyone, come on lets go."

As they reached the common room Hermione noticed Remus sitting in a chair reading a book. His eyes looked thoughtful his lips slightly pursed. She walked to him. "Hey Remus," she said softly. Her eyes held a soft tired look to them. "Come on Remus let's to the Great Hall to have dinner."

Remus looked up abruptly. He closed the book and slowly got up. "So how do you like everyone so far?"

Hermione sighed she looked around and noticed that they where the only ones left. "Everyone seems nice, I really like Lily Evans."

Remus raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of mock surprise. "Hmmm. Are you telling you like women in that way?"

Hermione blushed and glared at him. "Remus! No I do not mean it in that way." She hit his arm playfully and laughed at Remus's fake hurt expression. "Remus where did Fred and George go after I left."

"I don't know they left the common room in a hurry whispering things."

Groaning Hermione shook her head. 'Those two are unstoppable."

Remus smirked knowing how she felt. "Come now lets go to dinner."

Great Hall

In the middle of eating people started to snigger and glances where thrown at the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up and almost chocked on her food. All the Slytherins robes and body changed color, some where a bright pink, magenta, purple electric yellow, and a baby blue. Hermione spotted Severus Snape and Hermione giggled as she saw he was a bright pink everywhere and the back of his robes said 'I look totally sexy in pink'. Hermione looked across the table at Fred and George who tried to hold in their sniggers. Everyone started to laugh loudly now. The Slytherins then finally took notice of what happened. Many girls shrieked and the males started to curse profusely. Soon sparkling light appeared and the initials WWW appeared.

Hermione looked at Fred and George smiling she asked softly so nobody would here. "How long does it last."

The smiled and both mouthed the words "Three days."

Hermione nodded. "So nothing will change them back they have to wait until it wears off in three days."

"Nope nothing. One of our latest inventions we wanted to give it a test run to see if it works," George muttered while Fred snickered. "We needed a couple of guinea pigs."

Hermione muttered. "The Weasley twins strike again! Couldn't you guys wait until later."

"Nope,' they said smirking.

Hermione just shook her head, but she wasn't going to admit that she was glad they did that.

Yes another chapter done. Please review! I want feedback. Oh I also have a poll for my other story Heart Stealers in my profile. If you haven't read it please do. Bye!


	3. Meet the Marauders

Hey everyone sorry for updating so slow. I have been having problems with my computer and I just got it fixed. Now here is the third chapter. Please excuse any errors that you may come across. This story is rated M for future chapters and just to be in the safe side. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**3. Meeting the Marauders**

The marauders were laughing gleefully at the sight before them. Sirius and James where impressed with this prank and wondered who did this. "Kudos to who ever did this, excellent." Sirius said smiling. He snickered as he looked at the Slytherin table.

James took a sip of pumpkin juice and nodded his head. "Who ever did this deserves a congratulations. So shall we continue our plans for our prank for tomorrow." James then started to whisper the details to the group. Sirius and Peter listened intently; Sirius voiced his ideas in what else to do. "Padfoot what a clever mind you have." James smirked.

Remus was the only one not paying attention. His attention was on the three new students who seamed to be quite ignorant of their surroundings. Focusing on what they were talking about Remus smiled in amusement. 'Ah, so it was those two who did this. Well ,they are going to get along with Sirius and James pretty well.' Hearing someone call his name interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi Remus what are you staring at?" Sirius turned his gaze to see what Remus was looking at. "Look over there it seems we have new members to Gryffindor, three by the looks of it." Sirius looked at them for a while before turning his gaze back to Remus. "Do you know them?"

"I ran into the girl in Hogsmead. Her name is Hermione. I showed her around and helped her with her shopping." Remus then pointed to the twins. "Those two are her cousins Fred and George. They came to live with her parents since their parents died. They all moved from France."

"Helped her to shop eh? Does that mean you helped her look for her undergarments. Tell me Moony what bra size is she?" Sirius tried to hold back his smirk when he saw Remus turn pink and look away but failed miserably. James snickered lightly "Come on Moony tell me, I promise not to tell."

"Shut up," Remus muttered. "I didn't help her look for her undergarments. So no I don't know her…bra size." he muttered still blushing. He glared at Sirius as he heard him guffaw. "It's not my fault that I am a gentleman and respect women and their privacy.

"Yes, Remus is nothing like you Black," Lily sat down at the table and then looked up. "Sweet Merlin what the hell happened to them. Potter, Black can't you two ever act like mature people." Lily snapped as she saw the Slytherin table.

"Evans," James began. "We didn't do this. This time we are not the ones to blame." James smiled. "Though I must admit this is a master piece. Don't you think so Padfoot."

"I agree, anyone who pulls pranks on the Slytherins are a friend of mine in my book. Art at its best," Sirius joked. Sirius smirked when Lily sent him a glare.

"You idiots did this," a harsh silky voice said. Sirius turned around and saw that it was Snape standing behind him. Sirius laughed as he saw Snape. "Shut up, you dirty mutt," Snape hissed angrily. Snape moved to get his wand and Sirius now stood up and was pulling out his wand as well. Snape muttered a stinging hex but Sirius dodged. Both of them ignored Lily as she tried to stop them from doing anything serious. Sirius was about to mutter a hex until McGonagall came.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" She wore a scowl on her face as she marched up to them. "What is all this barbaric behavior about? We shall tolerate this. 45 points from each house and two detentions for the both of you." McGonagall glared at both of them. "Now what is the meaning of this?"

Severus glared at Sirius. His black eyes held a deep loathing. "This one and his friend Potter are the ones that did this." He pointed to himself.

"Mr. Snape," Professor McGonagall started. "Do you have proof of this. Do you have proof that they are the ones that did this." McGonagall said sternly as she looked down at Severus who met her gaze with a scowl on his face. Severus remained quiet. "Well? Do you or do you not have proof?"

Professor Dumbledore soon came forward to them. "Is everything alright Minerva?" His twinkling eyes looked at the three people. He then turned to McGonagall to explain everything that was going on.

"Mr. Snape is accusing Mr. Black and Mr. Potter of being the ones to cause this prank to the Slytherin house, yet he has not given me any proof of this to be true."

"I swear Professors we didn't do this. This time we where not the cause of this," James said looking at both of his professors with determined eyes He knew that he was not lying

Severus sneered at James's direction wanting to send a dangerous hex to shut him up.

Hermione, Fred, and George looked on, silently wondering what was going on. Hermione concentrated and tried her best to hear what was happening. She then looked at Fred and George with a frown. "It seems that Snape is accusing Sirius and James of doing your prank. You idiots can't you ever stop pranking. Look you're prank might get those two in trouble since their notorious for their mischief. Lets just hope Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore believe those two, since Snape has no proof to back up his accusation." Hermione said looking at them with a reproachful look.

Fred and George looked at her. "Oi you weren't," George started. "Complaining earlier," Fred finished smirking at Hermione when she glared at them. Soon they noticed that Dumbledore was looking at them and gave them a knowing look. "He knows, Dumbledore knows we did it. Damn, he knows everything. Does he have those muggle contraptions called camoorahs." Fred and George said simultaneously giving each other a smirk.

"Cameras Fred, George. Can you two communicate with your minds or something cause that was strange." Hermione placed her fork down and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We wish," Fred said smiling. "Could you imagine us being able to read each others thoughts." George raised an eyebrow.

"You'd guys be more of a menace then you tow normally are." Hermione mocked shudder and shook her head. She looked towards to her Professors and saw that they where now leaving them. Snape was scowling sending out glares at the Marauders especially at James and Sirius. "It seems Sirius and James are off the hook and Snape doesn't look to happy about that."

"Speaking of them here they come," Fred whispered excitedly.

Hermione looked at him confusedly but gasped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "What the hell?"

"Well hello to you too love," An amused Sirius chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you." He ttok his arm off her and picked up her hand and kissed in a gentlemanly manner. "My name is Sirius, Sirius Orion Black." His voice took on a husky seductive undertone. This would have worked on any female, but not Hermione.

She shrugged him off and said. " Nice to meet you Sirius my name is Hermione Adelinde," she said indifferently. James, Peter, Remus, and the twins snickered at Sirius's failed attempt to catch Hermione's interest. "Oh, hello Remus, so these are your friends?"

"Yes, they are." Remus gave a short glare at Sirius. "It seems you just met Sirius, this is Ja-" before Remus could finish James came in.

"Hello," he said animatedly. "My name is James Potter pleased to meet. Forgive my friends flirtatious advances; we still have to teach him how to take his paws off of pretty ladies."

Peter then shyly waved at her. "Nice to meet you," he squeaked. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Hey what about us," Cried Fred in mock indignation. "What are we chopped liver," George quipped. Both had a excited gleam in their eyes. If they could squeal they would at seeing their idols up in front of them.

Hermione giggled at the red heads. "These two are my wonderful cousins Fred and George." She motioned her hands towards the twins.

"Hello," said the Marauders waving enthusiastically. "Welcome to Hogwarts and congrats on being put to Gryffindor house," they chimed in sync as if rehearsed. Remus rolled his eyes at his friends and shook his head; he smiled when he heard Hermione giggle softly. All the marauders smiled. One bye one except for Remus went up to shake the twins hands.

Hermione could not help but giggle even more. Remus chuckled as well; Hermione turned to him and smiled. "You have a very interesting arrange of friends, Remus. They are going to get along very well with my cousins."

"Oh no doubt especially when they find out that your cousins pulled that prank." Remus sat down next to her and looked at her surprised face.

"How did you know that they are the ones who did this," Hermione gasped. She knew why, but she had to keep remembering herself not to let it slip what she knew. Then she heard Sirius say something from behind her.

"Did I hear correctly, Moony? Those two right there named Fred and George pulled that prank on the Slytherins?" He smiled widely and gave a thumbs up to the twins. "Excellent work. Magnificent."

James nodded his head. "Yes amazing job you guys did. So how long will this last?" James looked at the twins with excitement. The twins grinned and looked at one another before explaining the details to their prank.

Sirius whistled low. "Three days and with no cure that is very good. Well it seems Prongs that this is a start of an excellent friendship, don't you think?" James nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," groaned Hermione. She then turned to Remus with a pleading look. "Please tell me they don't do pranks as well." She sighed as Remus gave her a understanding look and a muttered 'they do.' "Great, just great. This year is going to be a roller coaster ride." She mocked shudder at the thought of all pranks all of them could create.

Remus chuckled at this. "Hey, come on I bet it won't be that bad. I bet you're going to enjoy your time here."

Hermione looked away frowning with a sad look to her eyes. How could she enjoy being here looking at them knowing what their future beheld. It broke Hermione's heart as she knew the rules that she can not meddle with time; it was enough already that she and the twins made their selves known and are befriending them. Her eyes began to tear up, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

She looked as the twins and James and Sirius where both whispering profusely to one another. Just an occasional deviant smile and enthusiastic nod was seen from both parties.

Hermione shook her head, there was nothing that she can do about that.

"Hey, Hermione," Remus nudged her. "May I see your schedule?" Hermione nodded absentmindedly an reached out for her pocket and pulled it out; she handed it to Remus. "It seems we have all the same classes," he said, his voice sounded happy. "I'll show where the classrooms are. Tomorrow we have potions and ancient runes." He handed the schedule back to her. He then looked he saw Lily wanting to come over to talk to Hermione. "Hey let's leave these five to their planning lets go sit next to Lily, who appreciate our company more," Remus said the last part loudly.

James head snapped up at the mention of Lily's name. "You know what I'll go with you guys." James started to walk away, but Sirius grabbed him by the robe's sleeve.

"Wait Prongs finish this and then you can go woo Evans's poor heart and make her love you immensely." Sirius grinned at James who scowled at Sirius before giving a chuckle. "Okay now where were we?" Sirius then turned back to look at the twins.

Hermione and Remus rolled their eyes. They both walked over to where Lily was sitting as they walked Hermione asked "Remus does…James have a crush on Lily?"

Remus snorted. "Is it that obvious," he grinned at her as she nodded a yes. "Yes, James has it bad for Lily for a long time, but she keeps shutting him down."

"Who knows maybe this year might be different," Hermione said. "Maybe she might return his feelings."

Remus looked down at her speculatively. "You think so? What gives you that idea?"

"Oh just a hunch and because she's been staring at him since we got up, with a slightly disappointed look when he didn't come with us." she murmured and nudged him to look carefully at Lily.

Remus looked at her and then turned his gaze to look at Lily and saw that Hermione was right. "Oh, you were right." He shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, Prongs better step it up then." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Lily smiled at them when they sat down next to her. "Hey you guys."

"Hello, Lily. How are you today Ms. Head Girl," Remus said.

Lily smiled. "I'm doing good, Remus. How about you," she asked when she finished the last of her plate of food.

"Same old, same old," Remus sighed.

Lily nodded her head. "I've been busy planning this Secret Admirer thing for next month."

"Secret Admirer thing?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be nice for Valentine's day. Everyone has to pick out a name. There will four different goblets, one for each house. The person you get you have to get them something, but you don't put your name on it of course."

"That seems nice," Hermione said.

"Yes it does, but I have to write so many names that I think my hands are gong to fall off," Lily joked.

"Isn't the Head Boy going to help you?"

"Oh, he is but its still a lot to write."

"Who's head boy?" Hermione looked at Lily curiously.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That idiot over there," Lily pointed to James Potter. "James Potter is our lovely head boy."

Hermione giggled lightly and the looked at James and then realized the head boy badge gleaming on his robes. "Seems you don't think highly of him," she quipped.

"He can be a royal pain in the arse." Lily continued.

Both Hermione and Remus chuckled. They soon left and with the twins and the rest of the marauders following behind them. James flirted shamelessly with Lily. Lily of course pretended to hate his antics, but Hermione saw Lily's small smile each time James complimented her.

They all chatted in the Gryffindor common room then both heads had to leave for patrol. As it got later everyone else headed to their dorms leaving Hermione and the twins alone.

Fred and George had excited gleam in their eyes and smiled widely. "This year is going to be very interesting," Fred said snickering. "Very interesting. Those two are bloody brilliant' George leaned back on the chair relaxing.

Hermione groaned in exasperation. "Please don't get yourselves into any trouble. Try to tone it down with your pranks." Hermione sighed. She looked at them with demanding eyes.

The twins looked at one another and scoffed. "Sorry Hermione," Fred shook his head. "We can't do that," George added. "We will always be prankster no matter what," they said in harmony

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she growled. Hermione got up and headed toward the girl's dorm slowly. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and slowly laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes wondering what else was in store for them. She just hopped nothing horrible happened.

Yep another ending to a chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. Please review! Pretty, pretty please review. The will make me extremely happy. :)


	4. A Deep Longing

Hey everyone here is the fourth chapter to the story. I hope you like it. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Characters are OOC. This story is rated M. I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**4. A Deep Longing**

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, small whimpers escaped her mouth. She sat up abruptly awakening from her dream the words kept echoing in her mind. _'Scream little mudblood scream for me! Yes scream I want to hear you're pain, you're agony!' _The twisted laughs and piercing screams echoed those words. Hermione got up from her bed shakily breathing in harshly. Slowly she walked from the girls' sleeping quarters and sat in one of the couches in the common room. A small flame was flickering and then it flared into a fire brightening the common room. She stared at the fire sadly as one of her hands came up to trace the small scar on the back of her neck.

"You can't sleep either," a soft voice whispered, startling Hermione.

Hermione turned her head to see Fred smiling softly at her. She gave him a weak smile. "No I can't sleep," her voice was barely a whisper. She moved a bit so that there where more space and patted the couch to her left.

Fred sat down next Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Still having nightmares, eh?" It was very strange for Hermione to hear Fred speak so softly and gentle compared to his lively playful tone. "Don't worry about it Hermione, yeah the memories won't go away, but there will always be better memories that will take away all the bad even if its for a while." A small smile a lit his face, he rubbed soothing circles on her arms.

Leaning closer to Fred Hermione sighed. "I know Fred, but I wish that they could just go away for good." Sad brown eyes searched to meet with gentle blue eyes. "So much pain and suffering I wish it would just go away like it never happened." Hermione wrapped an arm around Fred and both leaned into each others embrace.

"All of us wish the same thing Hermione," another voice said. Fred and Hermione turned around to see George staring at them in fondness. "We have to move on though we can't let all that suffering conquer us. Like my dear twin said there will be new memories. Plus me and Forge here are going to wreak havoc with the marauders here and that will keep you preoccupied right?" George's tone turned light and playful, but it had a raspy tone. He walked towards them and sat on the couch with them. He sat to the right of Hermione and wrapped an arm around her

"Awww…" Fred began then both twins said "Group hug!" The three of them chuckled softly. Hermione snuggled in their embrace contently and all three where relaxed the hug ended but Hermione rested her head on Fred's shoulder and while Fred and George both held her hands.

The three did not notice that somebody watched them in the shadows. Hazel eyes stared at the scene in slight jealousy because of the close relationship the two red heads had with his brunette angel. His mind was confused in why he felt so territorial was it because the full moon was four days away. His wolf was saying that those two where far to close to her to his liking while his normal human side said that their relationship seemed brotherly the way they held her and talked to her. His eyes looked upon the scene. They had gotten up while his angel rubbed her eyes and gave the twins a soft tender smile. The two boys placed a kiss on her forehead. A small growl left his mouth, but it was not heard. He turned away from the sight and headed back to his bed. He was able to fall asleep quickly, in his slumber the words "My angel." escaped his lips in a seductive erotic tone.

Four days later (The day of the full moon)

Hermione and Lily sat in a quiet corner in the library doing their homework and correcting each other in their work. Hermione got along with Lily very quickly and found herself befriending her easily.

"Hermione can you proofread this essay for potions class." Lily dropped down her quill and handed Hermione her essay. When Hermione took her essay from her hand she opened her bag and took out a romance novel. Lily looked up when she felt Hermione stare at her in mild amusement. Raising one eyebrow she said. "What?" A small blush appeared on her face.

"Well I thought you weren't into the whole bare chest savior saving the damsel in distress type of thing," Hermione giggled looking at the novel's cover. "Oh, to top it off it's a dangerous savior." She raised her eyebrow. The cover was of a handsome man with a bare chest holding possessively a slim curvy woman, who bared her neck to him. The man's eyes looked sinful and his mouth was slightly open a fang peeked out, his face was leaning towards her neck making it look like he was about to bite her. "Do you mind if I borrow it once you finished reading it.," she giggled again.

"Shut up, Hermione," Lily said as she blushed a shade of red that almost matched her hair color, but her green eyes held a sheen of amusement. "It's my one weakness, alright. It's that they are so addicting to read." Lily started to read again smiling widely, but she looked up once again. "I bet three galleons you have one of these romance novel in your bag right now." Lily grabbed Hermione's book bag ignoring her friend's protest and started to search through it. "Aha," she exclaimed as she pulled out a novel. There was no need for Lily to say anything the cover said it all with its muscular hero sword in hand as the woman's hands where touching his bare chest. Lily laughed and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this. Lily sighed. "Every girl has to have at least one romance novel in their shelf."

Hermione nodded and took the book away from Lily. Hermione handed Lily back her essay. "Here, there were only minor errors like misplaced punctuation and a misspelled word here and there, but it's excellently written." Hermione smiled and then looked at her watch. "It's time we should be heading back to the tower before it gets late."

Lily nodded and started to pack her things. "Hey Hermione do you mind if I borrow that novel it looked very interesting," Lily smiled sheepishly at Hermione pointing at the novel in Hermione's hands. "Don't tell anyone about my weakness, Hermione," she giggled.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me, Lily." They started to talk amiably about their families. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt that she was somewhat lying to Lily about her family. She sighed and looked at the ghosts that where roaming the halls. Hermione's stomach grumbled slightly since she barely ate anything for dinner. She was too busy trying to figure out a way to bring them back to their own time. Fred and George were spending so much time with the Marauders and showing of many of the things they created. Once they reached common room after a small chat with the fat lady they were greeted by the loud laughter of a James Potter, Sirius Black and the twins. Hermione then saw Pettigrew and saw that he turned his back on them. Hermione then saw the wrapper on the floor. "Oh no," Hermione groaned. "Don't tell you gave him you're ton tongue toffee."

Fred and George smiled at Hermione innocently. "What are you talking about dear cousin? We have done nothing here." Then they pointed at James and Sirius. "They are the one who gave him that, we didn't," they smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but they," she pointed to Sirius and James. "Must have gotten that from you because you're the only ones I know that have made that before. So don't act so innocently the both of you cause it will never work on me you should no that by now." Hermione folded her arms and scowled at them.

Sirius got up and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Awww… don't get mad at them, Mione." Sirius grinned when Hermione corrected him and told him to use her full name. "It was all for fun they didn't mean any harm." Sirius then looked at his watch and then gave a pointed look at James and then at Peter.

Hermione looked at him strangely then she remembered. Today was the full moon. "Hey have you guys seen Remus. I didn't see him today?" Hermione looked questioningly at Sirius. She saw Sirius's eyes shift uncomfortably and swallow. She waited patiently for the answer as did Fred and George.

"He went to visit his sick relative," Sirius said lamely.

Hermione looked at Fred and George and both had a knowing look. Hermione nodded her head accepting Sirius's excuse. She looked at the twins and they had an excited gleam on their eyes. Hermione glared and shook her head, while the twins pouted. The twins and Hermione were animagi, but Hermione still did not know what form the twins took since they were not registered and Hermione never saw them in their animagi form.

"Hey Hermione," the twins got up and were leading Hermione out of the common room. "We'll be back," they yelled. Then they looked at Hermione, who was giving them a pointed look pointing at Peter. "Ooops sorry almost forgot." Fred tossed a phial at James who caught. "It's the antidote" Both of them then dragged Hermione out.

All three of them walked around the castle until finally the room of requirement appeared. The room looked like their common room but it was more elegant and it had a table that had food. The twins looked at Hermione amusedly as she rubbed her stomach. Before the twins entered they looked around to see if someone was following them once they saw that they were not being followed they closed the door.

xxx

Remus was pacing up and down the empty room. He tried everything he could to try and take his mind off of her, but he couldn't and it sickened him that he was growing and obsession over the girl, or was it an obsession. The wolf said it was merely possessiveness, while Remus snorted and said '**Please I'm practically stalking her. I follow her almost everywhere!' **Moony growled. _**'No! You're doing what's in your nature and it's protecting her from those unworthy males. She is yours.' **_Remus looked out the window and looked at the sky the full moon was almost there. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. Each time he closed his eyes her image came upon his mind. He longed to be close to her breath in her heavenly scent. The feeling of her warm embrace, and the aching need to posses her filled him. **'She will never be mine.' **Moony grumbled _**'You complete idiot. Open your eyes and accept your nature. I grow weary of your feeble attempts of protest.' **_**''She deserves better than me, I will only hurt her.' **Moony let out a frustrated howl that actually passed through Remus's lips. _**'I will no longer argue with you, you pathetic weakling. Soon you'll understand why, but if you don't understand soon, I will take care of thing personally.'**_

Remus panicked in Moony's last statement and started to pace once again. He didn't want to hurt Hermione in anyway possible. Hermione had become a close friend to him. She was intelligent and he can strike up a conversation easily with her. Unlike with most people he didn't feel uncomfortable around her, he actually felt at peace when he was around her. Yet her beauty and scent called to him like a siren and he couldn't get enough of Hermione. He and was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the door opened and he was hit in the face with it. "Shit," he grumbled rubbing his nose.

Sirius's face peaked in the door and smiled at Remus. "Hey Moony," he said and then entered quietly with James following close behind.

"What are you two doing here you know you two can't be here. If one of the professors caught you guys here they are going to get you two in deep trouble." Remus opened the door once again and looked to see if anyone was coming and sighed in relief when he saw no one, "You two are always looking for trouble."

"Aww…,' Sirius cooed "Moony doesn't want us to get introuble isn't he so sweet."

"Shut up, Sirius. Unlike you I actually follow the rules…most of the times." He admitted sheepishly. Sirius and James laughed. "Both of you are a bad influence," he joked and then laughed at James and Sirius's fake expression of hurt.

"We just thought, you would want company. It gets awfully lonely in this empty room right," James asked.

" I know you guys are trying to cheer me up, but somebody is coming soon to take me to the Whomping Willow and then you'll see me…well my furry self that is," he smiled. "I don't want the two of you to get in trouble because of me." He adored his friends. He never thought that he would have amazing friends who would actually accept him for who he was. Their friendship meant everything to him.

"Fine, fine we'll leave because you asked us to and we see how much you care about us." James patted Remus's shoulders "You're such a worrier Remus, just relax. I brought my invisibility cloak with me.'

Sirius then said. "Hermione asked about you."

Remus's heart beat slightly accelerated. "She did?" Remus tried to keep his voice leveled and not sound to excited.

Both Sirius and James noticed his sudden change and smiled at one another. "Yes I said the normal excuse about you visiting a sick relative. I just felt like telling you just incase she decides to bombard you with questions when she sees you again."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome," Sirius smirked. James and Sirius were heading to the door before he left Sirius smiled knowingly. "Hey moony!" He continued when he got Remus's attention. "Good luck."

Remus looked at the door in surprise and shock. "What the hell?" Remus shook his head and the chuckled lowly.

Moony then grumbled in amusement. _**'Even those two realize it.'**_

xxxx

"No," Hermione said vehemently. "We will not go out there tonight. It is dangerous." Hermione shook her head.

"Come on Hermione!" The twins really wanted to go out there and join the maruaders. They had been trying to convince Hermione to say yes since they came into the Room of Requirement, but she wouldn't budge. They had to convince her since she had the invisibility cloak in her possession.

Hermione looked at the both of them who where giving her both puppy dog faces. She didn't know how much pleading she could take before she cracked.

To the twins tt seemed like forever until in the words echoed loudly in the room 'Fine we'll go!' The twins cheered. "Yes we did it!"

Hermione groaned exasperatedly and then couldn't help but chuckle. "You two are dangerous."

Alright another chapter done. I hoped you liked it. I have a question what animagi form would you want the twins to be? Please review! They always are good to read. Bye!


	5. The Beautiful Dangerous Moon

Hi everyone! How's everyone? Hehe. Thank you to all who reviewed and put this story in their alert and favorites; I was very, very happy that I got 14 reviews for the last chapter… maybe we can try for 20 ;)... Here is the fifth chapter to my story. This story is rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**5. The Beautiful Dangerous Moon**

"I don't know how you two were able to convince me in doing this." Hermione watched as the twins poked at the knot in the Whomping Willow. Hermione held the cloak tightly and looked at the clear black sky. The moon shinning brightly illuminating the sky accompanied with a few stars here and there. The moon was beautiful yet to Remus it was a danger. How can something like the moon bring such pain? She looked at the twins who had now managed to freeze the Whomping Willow and now they started to go into the gap in the roots that led to the small tunnel. Hermione quickly followed suit remembering her third year incident with the Whomping Willow. The twins though did not go to the end where it leads to the shrieking shack. They stopped abruptly and Hermione almost bumped into Fred and George. George put away his wand the illumination dimmed since only Fred's wand kept illuminating. Hermione looked curiously and then saw George moving some rocks away revealing another small tunnel. She then saw George turn to his animagus form and hers eyes widened a fox with two tails? She turned towards Fred with an incredulous look.

Fred smiled. "I don't know we turned into a fox with two tails instead of one, but I don't care I think it's awesome. Alright ladies first. Fed motioned for Hermione to shift to her animagus form. Hermione nodded and turned into a dark brown wolf with black fur on its paws. Fred frowned. "I though you'd turn into a feline animal. You seem more cat like to me." The wolf turned to look at him and then morphed into a lynx. Fred's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Can you turn into any form." The lynx shook her head and turned back to wolf form and went into the tunnel. Fred shook his head and turned into his fox form and followed. The tunnel lead then right behind the Shrieking Shack. The three of them hid in the shadows of the trees.

Howls where heard coming from the Shrieking Shack. They then saw something move and saw that they were coming out. A stag came out first as he pushed the door to open widely. The stag had small rat on its back and Hermione and the twins wanted to go there and kill the rat but they stayed put, Hermione growled lowly. A menacing growl was heard as the wolf appeared moving slowly, it was obvious he was sniffing behind the wolf was a shaggy black dog who barked the wolf in question. The wolf's bright yellow eyes were now looking at Hermione and the twins. Feeling embolden Hermione came forward slowly. She stopped when she saw Moony come to her defensively, his hackles slightly raised. Hermione remained relax and tried not to be tense and defensive for she knew Moony would be able to tell. The wolf circled her his yellow eyes piercing her and then he started to sniff her; he stopped in front of her and Hermione kept her head down until she felt his snout nudged her roughly. Hermione lifted her head and looked straight into Moony's eyes. Hermione's brown eyes saw that he accepted her and did it look like recognition? Hermione yipped lightly her tail waggling slightly.

Fred and George leaped forward in a friendly energetic manner thinking it was safe to come out and join the fray but the suddenness startled the wolf and Moony growled dangerously. The twin foxes took on a defensive stand looking at the male wolf with speculative looks. The wolf looked like he was preparing to attack its pray. Hermione saw that and bounded in front of the foxes growling slightly at Moony. Moony growled louder and was motioning Hermione to back down, but she did not. The black shaggy dog came forwards and tried to stop Moony from going further. Moony howled and still tried to get to the twins, but Padfoot and Hermione protected the strange two tailed foxes. Moony hated backing down but he was left with no choice. With a warning growl he bounded to the forest. Prongs followed with Wormtail on his back. Padfoot was about to follow, but the twins playfully tackled him; they bounded forward before he could do anything they made a noise that almost seemed like snickering. Hermione let out a strangle how of mirth. Padfoot looked at her and tried to pounce on her but she moved and ran away. The black shaggy down chased

Hermione was giggling at being chased by Sirius. She was running so fast she never noticed she had passed the twins, Prongs, and Moony. Her only thoughts were of Sirius chasing her. Sirius managed to get her and they ended up tumbling to the ground playfully fighting with one another. The twins joined in happily in the play fighting.

Prongs though heard something and then nudged Moony carefully pointing a certain direction with his antlers. Moony growled as he sensed two unwanted wolves in his territory. The playing group stopped and saw two wolves a light gray one and a midnight black one come to their view and they didn't look friendly. The one that was light gray was looking directly at Hermione; Hermione had an odd feeling this was going to bad.

The wolf came forward heading towards Hermione, but Moony came in between and growled dangerously. These wolves were trespassing in his territory; yet that was not the most important thing to Moony, what was important was that the unwanted wolf was trying to get to his she wolf. Yes, HIS she wolf. Yet the stupid wolf still kept trying to get to her. Moony barked in warning one more step and he was dead; Moony's ear pulled forward and was baring his teeth showing aggression.

The midnight black wolf was able to get to Hermione, since Moony was busy with the other one. The black wolf started to sniff her and was starting to nuzzle her muzzle. Hermione remained stiff. The twins were defensive at the strange wolf coming close to Hermione. The black wolf moved and went to sniff Hermione's lower region. Hermione's wolf eyes widened as she felt something were she shouldn't. Hermione jumped and let out a surprised whimper. The black wolf howled in pain as he felt the twins bite him sinking their teeth in him leaving deep wounds. The wolf did not stop and was going to attack the foxes, but Hermione tackled it to the floor and clawed him on his muzzle. The black wolf was able to push Hermione away harshly and Hermione fell with a slight whimper. The black wolf did not notice that Moony was now behind him; Moony's fur had he bit of blood from killing the gray wolf who dared to trespass into his territory. Now this one dares to touch his she-wolf. Moony bit the black wolf's neck and almost ripped his head off. A profuse amount of blood started to drip to the floor. Padfoot covered his eyes with his paws, Wormtail fainted and Prongs was too shocked to cover his eyes and watched as Moony killed the black wolf. The twins and Hermione as well watched in surprise. Moony came forward and inspected Hermione; Moony let out a slight whimper when he found his she-wolf hurt. Moony tenderly nuzzled her and was about to lick her wound but Hermione moved before he could. She got up slowly and walked around to show she was okay. The rest of the night Moony did not leave Hermione's side and watched over her protectively and possessively.

xxx

Hermione slightly hissed as she touched the healing wound around her stomach. Stupid wolf scratched her and it hurt. She bandaged it carefully and put on her school robes slowly. She looked in the mirror to see if she had any other visible wounds that the robes did not hide when she saw that there were none she tied her hair into a high ponytail. Her hair was still slightly frizzy but not as much as it used to be so it made it easier to brush. Well the lack of frizz was due to a shampoo she made that worked for her hair and tamed it. She came out of the girls dorm and saw Fred and George waiting for her in the common room.

"Morning Hermione," Fred greeted. "How are you?" George looked questioningly.

"I'm okay," she said. "It was just a scratch, don't worry. Yesterday was something else wasn't it. You guys seemed to have a lot of fun and had some action too. Thank you for protecting me last night," she whispered. "I'm still curious how the hell did you two end up with two tails instead of one?"

The twins shrugged. "We don't know," Fred began. "We probably just messed something up in the potion," George got up from the seat. "Speaking of potions we have double potions with the Slytherins." George groaned. "Bloody wankers," Fred muttered.

"Come on it won't be that bad?" Hermione started to walk towards the portrait to leave and the twins followed until they heard someone calling them.

"Oi wait up you guys," James caught up with them as did Sirius and Peter. Lily and other Gryffindor girls came out up the girls dorms and were headed he same way. "Good morning Evans," James smiled and went to give Lily a hug, but Lily moved away from his grasp. "Aww.. Don't be that way Evans. All I want is a hug," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk until she reached Hermione. "Morning Mione,"

"Hey," Sirius complained. "Why do you let her call you Mione and I can't that is unfair." Sirius pouted crossing his arm together. He then scowled when he heard Hermione say 'Cause I like her more than you,' Sirius gave out a scandalized gasp. "What everyone loves me more." He feigned a hurt expression.

Hermione laughed and then patted his cheeks. "Don't worry you can call me Mione if you want to cause I love you just like everyone else," Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Yay," Sirius cheered. "Can I get a kiss then if you love me so much."

"No Sirius, no kisses for you," Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Sirius pouted and then smiled as he poked Hermione. "Hurry up I'm dying of starvation here. Oi James what are we going to do to the Slytherins today mate. We have double Potions today with Sluggie."

"Sirius its Professor Slughorn," Lily corrected him. "Not Sluggie, and you two better not do anything today especially you James. You have to set an example as Head Boy."

"Come on Lily it's all just for fun, live a little," the twins said. They chuckled when they saw Lily huff and say 'Yeah right'

xxxx

The day went on quickly. Slughorn made them do Amortentia. Sirius and James made jokes about Snape the whole time.

"Hey mate, Prongs," Sirius whispered. "I have an idea on who's going to need some Amortentia just to get a girl."

James pretended to be pensive. "Who, Padfoot?" James shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I have no idea."

"He is sitting over in that corner with the Slytherins. He has a big nose, greasy hair… Must I go on."

James gasped "You can't be talking about Snivellus, but you aren't you. I gues you're right Padfoot, but I think it would take the whole cauldron to make a girl fall in love with him." The Gryffindors sniggered except for Hermione and Lily.

Hermione was now heading to the infirmary to check on Remus. She looked all over for any sign of Madam Pomfrey and saw that the coast was clear. Hermione went to the bed where Remus was and stood next to him. She looked at him adoringly and brushed away a few strands of hair away from his face. To her surprise Remus' hand caught hers and his eyes opened but they were not their normal hazel but a bright yellow.

"My she-wolf," the voice was deeper raspier.

"Moony?" Hermione relaxed slightly.

He nodded and placed a kiss on her palm and he held her palm tightly. 'Are you alright?" With his other hand he placed it where her wound was and Hermione gasped in surprise and slightly winced. "He hurt you," he growled.

"It's okay. I'll be fine don't worry. Sleep Moony, you need to rest."

Moony shook his head. "No stay with me. I need to know that you are safe with me. I must protect you. You are mine and mine only."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? I can't stay I have to go."

"Don't go," he growled. "You must stay with me."

Hermione was able to get out of his grasp. "I have to. I'm sorry." Hermione left quickly and went to the library. Her breathing was erratic and her mind was whirring with thoughts. "What was he talking about?"

xxxx

Remus…well Moony stared at the ceiling and smirked. His mate was strong willed and he liked it. "My darling she-wolf. You will learn that you belong to me that you are my mate. I will be the only one to have you." He closed his eyes and his mind only pictured the brown haired girl. Her sweet addicting scent still invaded his senses. He wanted to take her and make her his, but he knew he had to be patient. No matter how stubborn she was she would always ended up being his.

xxx

Well here is the fifth chapter. I thought I was going to put it up yesterday, but I couldn't since it turned out to be such a busy day. With the idea of the twins being two tailed foxes I give the credit to Green-eyed-inu. Thank you for the idea! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if my wolf behavior is off I tried. Review please xoxo-Jen


	6. Not so Simple Feelings

Hey thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I am very glad that you guys are liking the story so far. Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes cause I know I am horrible at this. If somebody doesn't mind being my beta please tell me. Characters are OOC. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is rated M for future chapters so be patient. J

My Perfect Mishap

6. Not so Simple Feelings

Remus groaned as his body ached all over. He felt like he was beaten several times by the Whomping Willow. He turned his head and then came face to face with a black dog; the black dog barked and licked him. "Sirius!" Remus grabbed his pillow and threw it at the dog.

Sirius transformed back to his regular self and laughed at Remus as he caught the pillow. "Wake up mate. We can't have you sleeping forever." Sirius smiled at him as he handed him the pillow. "Right Prongs?" Sirius looked up as he felt James walk in the room.

"Yep, Padfoot is right we can't have you sleeping forever now, though you could use the beauty sleep you can get, cause you look horrible," James chuckled as Remus threw a pillow at him "Anyways we can't be the Marauders without you Moony, so get up already." James looked at Remus with a wicked grin.

"What's with that grin James." Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?" He then looked at Sirius to see if he would tell him something, but just saw the same grin on his face as James'. "Tell me what's going on! I want to know damn it. You guys are killing me over here," Remus joked.

"Well should we tell him Padfoot," James said airily looking at Sirius with a slight smirk on his face. Sirius nodded "Alright then we are planning to make this years Valentine's Day the best ever! Of course we have the twins help in this…" James trailed off thinking about their plans.

"Does that also involve that you end up pulling out Lily's name out of the goblet to be her secret admire?" Remus rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

James grinned. "Why of course it does! We could also help you pull out Miss. Adelinde's name from the goblet." James laughed at the look Remus shot him. "Come on Moony its obvious to us that you fancy the new girl. She's perfect for you Moony. Smart, witty ,fiery she can handle that domineering side of you and she's cute but of course she does not compare to my Lily," he smiled and had a dreamy look in his eyes. He then glared at Sirius and Remus when they snorted in amusement. "What," He pouted.

"James you have to let go of your idea of you and Lily being together it isn't going to happen," Sirius joked. "How many times has she said no to you." Sirius then pretended to count his fingers. "Oh yeah like ninety nine times." Sirius looked at James with a smirk and then chuckled lowly. "Don't worry mate maybe this will be your lucky year. Have you've noticed she doesn't insult you as much as she normally does and she has laughed at you're jokes a couple of times too," he said in hopes to see his best mate not give up hope.

"Really," James eyes brightened and a look of hope flashed in his eyes. "Please tell me you are not lying." James looked like a little boy at this point and Remus and Sirius stared at him with amusement. "I have to pull her name out. I have to take this perfect chance to win her over."

"No I am not lying mate I've noticed the difference in your Lily." Sirius said. "Hey Remus this full moon was certainly different. We got to see Moony in action," he whispered the last sentence quietly but Remus still heard him and winced when Remus yelled

"What?" Remus' eyes were wide open. "I didn't bite anyone did I," he sounded on the verge of hysteria. "Please tell me I didn't curse an innocent person."

Sirius put a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder. "No you didn't bite anything…well no humans that is…" he pause while Remus urged him to continue. "We had some extra additions to our group last night. I she-wolf, and two strange foxes. Very weird ones they had two tails!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Two tails? You weren't drunk that night cause its almost impossible for foxes to have two tails. Wait… I didn't hurt them or anything did I?"

"No you didn't hurt them, but it seemed like Moony had a thing for the she-wolf. She was a fine looking wolf though, but Moony was mooning all over for her. That's what cause trouble when two other wolves came and try to get the she-wolf … well Moony became territorial and…"Sirius trailed off and shuddered slightly. "He killed the two wolves," he ended lamely.

Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Part of him was relieved that he didn't bite anyone and infect them with this atrocious curse, but the rest of him felt disturbed that he had killed. He sighed again but in frustration this time; he couldn't do anything about it and it annoyed him immensely. He hated who he is, a monster.

James frowned as he saw his friend become depressed. "Come on Remus don't beat yourself up for this. Its in the wolves nature to be territorial and it seems Moony claimed the forest as its territory." James looked at Remus in reassurance. "Don't get all worked up about. Come on get your arse up so you can come with us to eat dinner."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black do not bother my patient I am the one who says if he can leave or not." A young looking Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and to check on Remus. "Mr. Lupin just sit still and let me check your wounds." Pomfrey checked his wounds and muttered a spell to check his internal injuries. "Well it seems Mr. Lupin you have healed properly. I would suggest you stay here just incase but you may leave if you wish. Also don't do anything to strain your muscles ," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed him a potion to help sooth the aches.

Remus nodded as he drank the bitter tasting potion and got up slowly from his bed. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Remus said sincerely. "Come on guys lets go eat. I am starving." Remus rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. He chuckled when he saw his friends smile at him.

"I bet he just wants to see Hermione that's why he is in a hurry to get to the Great Hall. It seems Remus has been struck by Cupid and is now crushing madly on the new girl," James teased. He smiled innocently when Remus shot him a glare. "What? It is the truth whether you admit it or not we see it in your eyes when we mention her name."

Remus remained quiet as they continued to walk to the Great Hall. His thoughts were about the dream he had that involved a she-wolf. Could be the same wolf from the night of the full moon? His dream was about a she-wolf and Hermione. Hermione sat under a tree looking at the full moon as she petted a dark brown wolf. To Remus is was a beautiful sight, a goddess he thought. He walked closer to them and Hermione sensed him. "Remus…," she whispered her voice was inviting and sensual. The wolf looked up as well and what Remus thought was strange was that they had the same eyes. Remus stopped thinking about the dream when he came in the Great Hall and he was able to catch Hermione's scent slightly. **'Mine' **the thought quickly flitted through his head. He automatically went to sit next to her and he did not notice his friends smirk in amusement. He barely heard Sirius say 'He has it as bad as you do Prongs.' Hermione looked at him and Remus felt his heart flutter. "Hey Hermione," he said softly.

Her smile made his day. "Hello Remus! How are you?" Her eyes were soft and tender. Remus couldn't help but just stare into her eyes.

"I am doing well," He responded still not taking his eyes off of hers. Hermione was the one who turned her gaze away first with a blush. "How about you?"

The twins watched this display with inquisitive eyes. Something was up and they wanted to know what. They both wondered why Remus was being so attached to Hermione. James and Sirius noticed the twins staring at Remus and Hermione questioningly.

"Hey you two, what are you guys thinking about?" James sat down next to Fred and started to pile food into his plate. "Being protective over your cousin eh?" James motioned with hands towards Remus and Hermione. "Don't worry yourselves about it Remus wouldn't hurt your cousin. Its obvious he likes her a lot."

Fred and George turned to look at James. "What?"

Sirius then spoke up. "It's normal for you two to feel protective over her she is your cousin. It's obvious that Moony fancies her and it seems she reciprocates those feelings." Sirius looked at the twins seriously. "Just let them try to be together, I bet they'll make each other happy."

The twins looked at each other in worry. They remained unusually silent for a while until they decided to change the subject. They started to tell them about a few ideas in what to do the upcoming Valentine's Day.

xxx

Hermione was feeling very confused right now. She was feeling mixed emotions. Part of her felt attracted to Remus, but the other told her to stay away. Yet she could not stay away and she had to admit to herself that she felt more attraction for her friend then she should. Her musing was brought to an end when Remus asked her if she wanted to go to the library with him. "Umm… sure I like to go. Let's go." She got up slowly and then waved goodbye to the others. "Bye see you guys later."

"Bye," everyone said in unison which made them chuckle.

Remus held her hand and Hermione blushed lightly. She welcomed his touch, it felt very nice. His hand was calloused and strong and lightly held his hand in her own. She then felt his thumb brush back and forth on her knuckle. Her heartbeat slightly increased. She then remembered what Moony said to her. She then became worried Moony knew she was the she wolf and she wondered if Remus knew as well. "How's your sick relative," Hermione said to stop the silence.

"Oh she's doing well, she's doing much better than the last time I saw her." Remus took Hermione to a secluded area in t he library away from the librarian's watchful eyes.

Hermione sat down and pulled out a brand new copy of Pride and Prejudice of her bag. She loved this story. She smiled when Remus looked at her and then he was now behind her reading with her. "Don't you feel uncomfortable leaning over and standing to read with me."

"Would it be too bold of me to suggest that you sit on my lap," Remus whispered and blushed at his audacity to suggest such a thing. His wolf was smirking and whimpered happily at the idea of having her close.

Hermione blushed and agreed. Her mind was scolding her for agreeing to that. Remus sat down and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down gently. Hermione couldn't help but feel comfortable in his arms. Remus then began to whisper in her ear Mr. Darcy's line. A shiver of delight shot through her.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever." Remus uttered the words of Mr. Darcy clearly and filled with emotion.

Hermione snuggled closer to Remus and sighed. She then heard Remus say her name. "Yes?"

"We have to go Hermione it is getting late," Remus nudged her lightly to get up. Once Hermione got up he stretched at got up. He automatically grasped her hand. He flushed slightly as he noticed what he did. "Ready Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Come on lets go." They walked to Gryffindor tower in a comfortable silence. Hermione then yawned lightly and smiled sheepishly when she heard Remus chuckle slightly. "I'm just a little tired," she smiled sleepily.

"We're almost there don't worry," his voice sounded husky. He tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly. He turned to look at her and gave her a charming smile which she returned. Remus laced their fingers together. He loved the feel of her skin against his. He fancied her just like James and Sirius had said, but why did he feel like it was more than just a simple fancy?

In the present

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat nervously in the headmistress' office.

Headmistress McGonagall came in the room looking at them sternly. "In what may I help the three of you?"

Harry looked at her with a hopeful expression. "Have you found out where Hermione and the twins are Professor McGonagall?" Harry was a mess in finding out his best female friend was missing along with the twins. Ginny and Ron also looked at the headmistress with hope in their eyes.

"I am sorry I have nothing new in their disappearances-"

She was interrupted then by the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Tell them the truth Minerva," the portrait said. "They have a right to know."

"Where are they?" Harry demanded.

She sighed and answered them. "At Hogwarts."

"What?" All three of them gave her incredulous looks. "They are not in Hogwarts."

Then Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "Ah, but they are. Hermione and the Weasley twins are in Hogwarts but about twenty years in the past the time were Remus, Sirius, and your father Harry are in their seventh year."

Harry looked at him in surprise and felt a slight pang of envy towards them. He wished he could be there with them. He pushed that aside he wanted his friends back home safe and sound. It was not the time to be jealous.

Ginny then smiled. "I bet Fred and George are causing havoc with their idols knowing them," she said to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled sadly then asked. "Do you know a way to get them back to this time."

McGonagall frowned and shook her head sadly. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but I do not know how to get them back."

With that said the three of them left the office solemnly and headed to Gryffindor tower.

Remus Lupin looked up in the sky as he sorted out his thoughts. He paced back and forth. His wolf had been restless since he learned of the disappearance of Hermione Granger and the Weasley twins. He missed seeing the intelligent Gryffindor girl in his class and he found that very odd. The wolf has been irritated and filled with worry in which Remus could not understand.

Remus sighed in frustration. What really bothered him was that he felt that something was missing. Something very important and yet he could not remember what it was. **'How sad that you can't remember something so important.' **Moony sneered. **'Think human why do you feel so empty since she has disappeared.' **After that said Moony remained silent leaving Remus very confused.

xxx

Alrighty another chapter is done! I hope you all liked it. I would love for you guys to review! Please review! Love you all and thanks for reading the story!

Love-Jen


	7. Love Is In The Air

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert and favorite. I am really glad that many people like the story so far. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This story is rated M. Characters are OOC. Therefore, here is the seventh chapter to the story.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**7. Love Is In the Air**

The days passed quickly and Valentine's Day grew nearer each passing day. The Marauders including the twins decided to start spreading the love. All of them secretly carried small-enchanted arrows in their bags as well as small doses of Amortentia. The arrows are fixed that so the first person the victim saw the victim would be instantly love the person. Many were not able to save themselves from their path especially Severus Snape. Sirius and James both shot arrows at an unsuspecting Snape and unluckily the first person he saw was McGonagall. Both Sirius and James could not believe their luck and tried to hide their laughter as they hid from plain sight under James' invisibility cloak.

"Mr. Snape," shrieked McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this? Take your hands off my person!" Her face was contorted in anger and embarrassment. She then let a scandalize gasp when Snape tried to kiss her. She then was able to detach him from her and then she dragged him to the headmaster's office. As she walked, she muttered. "Detention for a month, and 100 points off of Slytherin."

Once those two were out sight, Sirius and James ran to the Gryffindor common room laughing their arses off. Hermione looked up from her book at the sudden sound of laughter. She looked at them as if they were some strange species. "What has gotten into you two?" She closed her book waiting for the answering.

When they were able to stop laughing each took turns explaining the tale. Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust. She shuddered when she imagined Severus Snape try to…. Hermione shook her head before she even continued that thought. "Eew that is horribly wrong," she said. "I think I will have nightmares because of that," she joked slightly. "Seriously why did you guys do that?"

"Well…," James started. "We just wanted to shoot the arrows at him we didn't expect McGonagall to be the one he sees first. That was just a bonus in our prank."

"But it was hilarious," Sirius said animatedly. He sat next to Hermione and saw that she was reading a book about time traveling. Sirius wondered why she was reading such an odd subject, but she shrugged it off. Hermione read anything she was an adorable bookworm, swotty at times but she was still adorable when she has her moments. Sirius smiled he was starting to see her as his sister. Her cousins were a dynamic duo, a pair not to mess with and he loved their ideas. Good friends those two are. "McGonagall's face was priceless." Hr grinned twirling an arrow in his hand. He raised an eyebrow when Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Awe… comes on Mione you have to admit it was funny."

Hermione frowned, but her lips twitched slightly upward and Sirius crowed in triumph. "Shut up Sirius," she huffed. She opened her book again and started to read, but to have her book pulled away by Lily. "What Lily?" Hermione looked at her questioningly. Lily then gave her a pointed look and frowned. Hermione then remembered something. "Oh you want me to help with the ball preparations and planning! I completely forgot," she admitted sheepishly. A small blush stained her cheeks.

Lily frowned at Hermione. "How can you forget Hermione? You promised you'd help me." She then turned to James. "You as well Potter you have to come and help us plan this as well, so get off your lazy arse." She then turned away and left the common room. "I'll be in the library meet me there the both of you."

Sirius chuckled. "Demanding little witch you got in your hands Potter. Are you sure you'll be able to handle her," he smirked. He then gave Hermione a roguish smile. "My dear lady you will be sorely missed." He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. Sirius smiled as he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him balefully and knew immediately that Remus had entered the common room. He looked at Remus and gave him an innocent look. "Hello Sir Lupin how are you?"

Hermione's chuckled softened Remus' gaze. When Sirius have him an imaginary tip of the hat, his lips quaked in amusement and decided to go along with Sirius' actions "I am doing incredibly well Lord Black." He bowed exaggeratedly. "My lord how are you this beautiful evening," he said them loudly and sarcastically.

"Why, I am doing extremely well Sir Lupin thank you for asking." Sirius got up from the couch and helped Hermione pack her things. He slipped her back on her shoulders and then bowed graciously, smiling when Hermione laughed.

"Why thank you Lord Back, you are such a gentleman," she teased as she curtsied. "If you sweet gentlemen excuse me, Lord Potter and I must leave your wonderful company." She then walked towards James who grinned as he offered Hermione his arm. "Farewell gentlemen." Hermione and James left chuckling lightly as the portrait shut behind them.

Sirius turned to Remus with a smug look. "Oh dear Moony you have it bad." He lazily sat on the large sofa and propped his feet on the table. "Don't deny it," he warned Remus as Remus opened his mouth to try and deny it. "Remus, do you think that she's your mate? If she is you know you won't be able to deny your feelings sooner or later because those feeling will start eating at you and it will cause serious problems."

Remus remained silent and was pensive. He couldn't deny the strong attraction to Hermione, but can she actually be his mate? He needed to be sure about it, but Sirius was right he couldn't deny his feelings any longer_.__** 'She is you mate! Stop dancing around the subject foolish human.' **_Moony hissed at him. _**'She is the only one that drives your senses mad, she makes you feel!' **_Moony hated that this pathetic excuse of a man could not come to terms in what belongs to them. Remus read about wolves and their mates and how aggressive and beastly the wolf can be to its mate the. Remus did not want to hurt Hermione in anyway possible. '_**Lies,' **_howled Moony. _**'We werewolves would never hurt our mates!'**_ **'So you're saying that what I read is false, why would they write false things? You're the one that is lying.' **'_**I am not lying,' **_Moony growled in impatience. _**'There are many who hate our kind and want us to look like dangerous savages. We can be, but when it comes to our mate they are everything! Our happiness, our strength, our weakness, we would never harm them, we'd rather die then harm them!' **_Remus let out a frustrated sigh and whispered. "My mate?"

Sirius placed a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder. He could tell that his friend was arguing with his furry self by the slight shifting of eye color. "Remus come on it can't be that bad that she'd be your mate? She's caring, intelligent, and she's accepting. I have no doubt that she'd accept you furry problem and all."

"I know Sirius," Remus answered shakily. "It's that I can't believe it, Sirius. She deserves someone better than me. Yet I can't stomach the thought of her being with someone else that is not me." Remus' posture was slouched in defeat. "What do I have to offer her?"

"Moony she's not the materialistic type of person. She's a gentle soul Remus, she'd be happy with your love and devotion." Sirius whispered gently to reassure his friend. "I'm going to make sure you pull her name out of the cup Remus. I'm going to help you make her madly in love with because you know I'm good with the ladies," Sirius joked and sighed in relief when he heard his friend snort in amusement.

A small smile flickered through Remus' face. "You're a good friend Sirius you know that right?"

Sirius smiled grandly. "Why of course I know Moony! I am the best in the Marauders," he said smugly before laughing. "Seriously I will help you though." He lightly tugged his friend's arm and pulled him towards the boy's dormitories to start planning quietly on how to get Hermione.

xxx

Hermione and Lily were animatedly talking about the ball while James watched them in amusement. "So the ball will be a masquerade," James asked. Lily answered with a quick yes and then started to discuss the colors for the decoration, but was stopped by James. "Don't worry about the decorations leave that to me." James had a mischievous smile on his face. Lily protested vehemently. "Save your breath Lily I won't do anything bad, you won't regret leaving the decorations to me. You just worry about the refreshments and entertainment." With that said James got silently with a small smirk on his face.

"Where are you going Potter?"

James smiled. "Why I'm going to look for the twins. I am going to need their help," he grinned at Lily's expression. "Once again I day don't worry Lily every thing will be perfect." With that he left the library with an excited expression on his face.

Lily had a surprised look on her face. "He called me Lily," she whispered lowly, but Hermione heard her. Lily blushed when she heard Hermione snicker. "Quiet Hermione, it's not funny," Lily grumbled. "The secret admire pick is tomorrow I wonder who's name I'm going to pull out from the goblet."

"I bet you five galleons you pull out James Potter's name," Hermione said confidently. "I bet you want to pull out his name don't you? You're little charade of I hate Potter doesn't work on me. I can see that you fancy him," Hermione teased, but there was a serious tone behind it.

Lily blushed deeply and glared at Hermione, but sighed at her in defeat. "Maybe a little." Her voice was muffled because she covered her face with her hands in futile attempt to hide it. Hermione pulled Lily's hands away from her face and gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay I fancy him a lot, but he can be such a prat Hermione."

Hermione playfully ruffled her hair. "Oh, Lily," Hermione said softly. "Yes he can be a prat, but you can not deny what your heart feels for him Lily."

"Yeah I know. You should do the same thing Hermione." Lily raised an eyebrow when Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Hermione it's obvious you have crush on Remus. Everyone thinks you two are dating. You two go to the library together, and you two are almost always holding hands. I find it so adorable."

Hermione shook her head in denial. "No you are mistaken, Remus and I are only friends." 'Keep saying that and maybe you'll start believing it.' Hermione thought sadly. She felt that if she fell in love with Remus that it would not only mess up the time line, but she and Remus would both suffer in heartache. Hermione blushed a light pink under Lily's scrutinizing gaze. "I don't fancy him. I only see him as a friend."

"Hermione you are a horrible liar," Lily said . "Why are you denying your heart? Are you embarrassed of him? Do you think he doesn't return you're feelings? If that's the case you are sadly mistaken, Remus is completely enraptured by you. It's so strange the way he acts around you. He has a constant need to see if you are okay, and he is most of the time with you." Lily looked pensive. "It's like you're his world Hermione. Haven't you noticed this."

Hermione was taken aback. Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what," she managed to stutter out. "No you must be over thinking things, Lily. Remus barely knows me, how can I be his whole world?"

Lily frowned and fidgeted, she knew about Remus' secret without them telling her. Lily had a hunch that Hermione could be his mate, and Lily was ecstatic. She saw how each time Remus hugged Hermione he would inhale her scent, how he always wanted physical contact with her, and Lily caught the look of longing and love in his eyes each time she left and he was not able to go with her. Yes they were mates and Lily is going to try her very best that those two ended up together.

xxx

After three hours of talking to Lily in the library Hermione sat alone in the common room watching the small embers of the remaining fire. She stared at it for a long time and when it became a full fire she let out a small yelp of shock. She turned around quickly as she sensed somebody behind her. An apologetic Remus stood in front of her. "Remus you gave me quiet the scare."

Remus winced. "Forgive me Hermione I did not wish to scare you. Now what are doing all alone here. Shouldn't you be in the girls dormitories talking to the girls." He sat next to her and stared at the fire like Hermione. He lightly placed one of his hands on top of hers and unconsciously he tightened his grip on her hand. He inhaled her scent, she smelled of berries, and cinnamon, He could smell something else that made her scent seem so delicious but he couldn't tell what it was.

Hermione turned to look at Remus and gave him a small smile. "It's okay Remus, I knew you didn't intend on scaring me." As if by instinct Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm alone is because I wanted time to think on my own." Right now her mind only had thoughts of Remus and how she ached to feel his arms wrapped around her feeling his warmth. As if reading her mind he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Hermione relaxed at his touch. She lifted her head to look at his face and then noticed how close their faces where. She felt the warmth of his breath on her face. For some reason her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned closer. She ached the need to feel his lips on hers. Her mind was screaming at her stop, but her mind shut down and her heart took over.

Remus' heart beat quickened when he saw her leaned forward. The wolf howled in joy. '_**Kiss her,' **_Moony demanded. Her scent was even more intoxicating now to him. He could already feel his lips against hers. He leaned closer. He felt the urge to posses her in every way, to claim her as his. _**'Kiss her now!' **_The impatience in Moony was obvious. '**No it's to soon.' **the rational part of him said. '**Stop!' **Remus realized that his rational self was right. It took all his will power to tame his ardent need and turn his face away. Hermione ended up kissing his cheek instead. Moony let out a howl of anger and longing. '_**No,' **_he whimpered.

Hermione felt a wave of disappointment wash over her, and then felt slightly embarrassed that she let her forbidden longing to get the better of her. Both remained silence fearing one another's reaction and they stared at the roaring fire still in one another's embrace. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.

xxx

The twins and James entered the Gryffindor tower talking eagerly about the decorations for the ball. The twins stopped abruptly when they saw the scene in front of them. They stared in shock in seeing Remus Lupin and Hermione cuddled together, hands intertwined, sleeping. James on the other hand terribly for his friend. "Go Moony," he whispered. A sly smile spread across his face as he quickly went to the boys dormitories to then come out with a camera. He muttered a silencing spell on the camera and took a picture of the two. James looked at the expressionless twins and frowned. "What? Don't tell me you two have a problem with Remus and Hermione being together?"

The twins looked at one another. "It's not like we mind them being together," Fred started. "Hell I think Remus is an excellent match for our cousin, but-" George stooped before he said anything else. The twins didn't mind but they knew the chaos this would cause once they where back in their own time and the heartache and sadness it would bring Hermione and Remus.

"Then what's the problem?" James gave them a very confused look.

"This is something we can't explain," Fred admitted. "Cause you wouldn't understand." George shook his head. They walked uncharacteristically silent to the boys dormitories leaving a confused James Potter behind.

James was surprised to see such sad and serious expressions flash through the twins naturally vibrant and excited look. Their seriousness unnerved him greatly. He gave one last look at his friend and smiled softly before he headed to his own room.

xxx

Remus glared across the table as his friends teased him about the picture James took of him and Hermione. All of them were merciless making faces at him and saying dirty things at him about what he and Hermione should do. His face turned a bright red and the Marauders laughed.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore said. "Today everyone including the professors are going to chose a name from the goblet. There is one goblet for each house, Everyone is aware in what they must do I presume." Everyone knew what they had to do. The news of the secret admire drawing spread like wildfire and everyone was excited about it. "Go one by one up to the goblet and I mean everyone must go up and I will know if you do not."

Slowly one by one came up to the goblet and Remus awaited nervously. Soon it was his turn 'Just think of her name Moony. The ring will respond to that and will guide you to were the sheet with her name is' Sirius told him as he handed Remus the ring. Remus only concentrated on her name like a mantra he repeated as he placed his hands in the goblet and he felt the ring grow warm when he picked up a piece of parchment. He slowly withdrew his hand form the goblet. Slowly he opened the piece of parchment and a triumphant look spread across his face as he read the name Hermione Adelinde.

Xxx

Alright here was the seventh chapter I hoped everyone like it. Please review. I enjoy reading your reviews! Again I need a beta and if anyone would like to be my beta please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon. Xoxo- Jen


	8. Secret Valentine

Hello. Thank you for everyone you reviewed. It's very nice reading your reviews. . I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner but school has been hindering me a lot and I hate not being able to write more for my stories. I promise I'll update in a week or so. Story is Rated M. Characters are OOC. Disclaimer: *pouts* I will never own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**My Perfect Mishap**

**8. Secret Valentine**

"Yes," James Potter cheered. "I got Lily's name," he whispered to his friends and then he turned to look at Remus with a smile. "How about you? Did you get Hermione's name out of the goblet, Remus?" He looked at Remus expectantly. Remus just looked up at him and nodded. "Excellent. Who did you get Padfoot?"

Sirius opened the piece of parchment. " I got Annabel," Sirius mumbled. Annabel was in her sixth year and was their team Keeper. She was tall in stature and she was full of energy. Sirius already knew what to get the girl. The boys, except Sirius snickered because everyone knew how Annabel fancied their fellow Maruader. "She's nice but I don't see her in such a way. I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea." He fiddled with the parchment. "Good thing its suppose to be anonymous," he muttered.

"Why don't you give her a chance," Peter said as he fiddled with his parchment. "You might end up liking her," he whispered shyly. Peter opened up his parchment and blushed when he read the name; he looked up and his eyes stared at a small raven haired seventh year girl. Peter knew the girl somewhat and she seemed really sweet, Sammy was her name.

"Well after that glance we know you picked Sammy's name out." Sirius looked at Peter with a small smile as he grabbed a little bit more food and placed it on his plate. "So what are you going to buy her?" When he looked up from his plate he noticed Peter went a little pale as he gazed warily at the Slytherin table. "Are they bothering you mate? If they are just tell me and I'll straighten them out."

Peter looked at Sirius with wide eyes. "No," he managed to say. "They are not bothering me at all," he whispered. "Anyways, I have no idea what to buy Sammy," he said quickly to change the subject.

Sirius gave him a disbelieving look, but then went along with it even though in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong.

Remus as well noticed that small exchange, but said nothing. His gaze naturally went to where Hermione was sitting. She was blushing lightly while the twins and Lily smiled amusedly at her. He chuckled softly when he saw Hermione throw a piece of bread at Fred and then another piece at George. She looked adorable with the slight blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes shinning with amusement and tenderness. Her heart shaped lips curved into a shy smile. Hermione was just perfect, well to Remus she was perfect. Remus turned his loving gaze away from Hermione when he heard snickers.

"Oh lover boy stop drooling over Hermione," James snickered. "Moony you're hopeless." James turned to the other two and said in mock whisper. "He's completely whipped I tell you."

Sirius just smiled widely. "Oi Prongs he's not the only one who's whipped, so you shouldn't be talking." Sirius just kept smiling even when James glared at him. "What? It's the truth mate and don't deny it. Evans has you wrapped around her fingers. All she has to do is utter your name and you are there by her side like a little puppy dog," he teased.

Remus ignored his bickering friends and started to contemplate what to buy, Hermione. Yet he could not make up his mind in what would be the perfect gift for her. Valentine's day is next week. So he had a couple of days left to think of a good present for Hermione. He knew he's be able to think up of something easily, but the problem was how he was going to afford.

xxx

"So whose name did you pull out Hermione?" Lily nudged her lightly. "I bet you, you pulled out Remus' name." Lily looked at Hermione and saw that her friend had a light blush tingeing her cheeks. "I knew it," Lily crowed, gaining the attention of the twins.

"You knew what Lily?" Fred looked up from the parchment George handed him. The twins looked at the two girls questioningly. "Oh it must be good, if Hermione is blushing," George said as he and Fred snickered at Hermione's expression.

"Shut up you two," Hermione hissed and she two a piece of bread at each of them which only served to make them laugh louder. "It's none of you're business, Fred, George." Hermione folded the parchment and put it in her robe pocket.

Lily kept staring at her friend in amusement. It was amusing watching her friend become so flustered. She then opened hers and groaned at the name she pulled out. "Damn it," she whispered. "Guess I owe you five Galleons, Hermione," Lily said as she remembered what Hermione had said to her in the library. She groaned at Hermione's cry of triumph. "I have no clue in what to give Potter."

"Well you're not the only one having trouble with this. I have no idea what to give Remus, but I'm sure I'll be able to think up of something soon." Hermione discretely looked over where Remus sat and she saw Remus staring at her. She then decided to wave hello to him. He returned the wave though he seemed mildly embarrassed at being caught staring and then motioned her to come sit with him.

"How cute," Lily gushed. "Go to him Hermione." She shoved Hermione lightly. "Get up right now, Hermione." Lily kept telling Hermione to go to Remus even though Hermione kept shaking her head. She then snorted when her friends said she wasn't going to leave her alone with her cousins. "Humph… Then we'll all go. Fred, George get up we're moving seats because somebody is to chicken to go on her own." She glared at them when she heard the twins whisper. 'Such a demanding witch no wonder she has Potter whipped.'

Hermione could not help but giggle at what Fred and George said. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes as the twins kept annoying Lily even more. She actually burst out laughing at one of their comments, earning her a glare from Lily. She sighed and then walked over to Remus. Remus gave her a gentle smile which she returned whole heartedly, but before she sat down the twins grabbed her gently saying that they needed to talk to her later in the day. She looked at them curiously, but remained quiet.

"How are you this morning," Remus asked gently.

"I am doing pleasantly well this morning. My cousins have decided it would be fun to bother Lily this morning over her demanding personality." She looked to see that Lily and the twins were still in an animated conversation. Remus followed her gaze and chuckled at Lily's fiery expression he has seen plenty of times before. "That's one thing we have a have in common. I can be very demanding when I want to be, but that does not happen often. Those two always tease me when I do become demanding." Hermione looked at Remus sheepishly as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does that not surprise me," he said teasingly. He chuckled when she gave him a small glare but it lacked menace for her eye shone with mirth. So adorable, he cooed internally. Damn it he was whipped just like James said, but fuck, he really didn't give a damn. "One would think you are always gentle, but there is something in your eyes that say you have a temper when irked."

Hermione smiled but then blushed when her stomach grumbled. She nibbled her lips and looked down hoping Remus had not heard. "How about you? How are you?" Once she knew she was no longer blushing she looked at him and saw him grabbing in an empty plate and putting an array of fruits on it.

"I am doing well so far," he said as he placed the plate in front of Hermione. "Eat Hermione, I know you're hungry. I saw that you barely ate anything before you came to sit here." He looked bashful as he admitted staring at her for a long while. He sighed when Hermione just continued to protest. He grabbed a clean fork and stabbed a piece of melon with it. He lifted the piece of melon and placed it to her lips. Hermione stubbornly kept her mouth closed. "Please Hermione." Hermione huffed but slowly opened her mouth and took the piece of melon. "See that wasn't hard was it."

Hermione frowned as she chewed. She had to admit that the melon tasted delicious. She found it endearing that he kept feeding her the fruit; she looked at him shyly

"How adorable, right Prongs," Sirius cooed in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't they make such a cute couple," he continued in the same tone. He snickered when the pair blushed.

'"Ignore him," quipped Fred. "Sirius, James, take notes from this." George smirked. "Cause that's how you truly get a woman," they said teasingly.

"Oi I know plenty of ways to get a woman," Sirius retorted. "Plus women just fall at my feet without me even trying." Sirius couldn't help but laugh as all of his friends kept gibing at him over his over confident statement.

Hermione and Remus soon started to talk about a Transfiguration assignment that they had to do. Soon it was time to go to their first class Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Alckant was a fairly decent professor. He was a very fair teacher, but certainly not an easy grader. He was teaching them how to cast spells non-verbally; Hermione and the twins didn't have much trouble since they knew how to do various spells non-verbally, but they did not show off to not attract attention., well Hermione forced the twins not to show off. All the students came into the classroom and sat in their seats

"All right class," Professor Alckant said as he strode into the classroom. "Today we shall move away from casting offensive non-verbal spells for a while and we shall start practicing to cast defensive spells non-verbally. Can anyone name a defensive spell?" A couple of hands rose. "Yes Mr. Lupin?"

Remus put his hand done once and said, "The spell Protego creates a magical barrier that causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound."

Professor Alckant nodded his head. "Excellent Mr. Lupin, five points to Gryffindor. All right any other ones?" Alckant frowned when he saw that nobody raised their hand. "Come on Protego is not the only protection spell out there." Hermione lifted her hand up slowly and Alckant smiled at her. "Yes Ms. Adelinde can you name me one?"

"Protego Totalum is a variation of the Protego, but Protego Totalum is used to form some sort of protection for and area or a home." Hermione kept her answer short and simple; she no longer wanted to show case her knowledge and act like a complete know-it-all. They only see how bright she is through her written assignments and when it comes to actually performing the spell.

"Yes, you are correct Ms. Adelinde. Five more points to Gryffindor. Get everyone and pair up with one another and try to cast these defensive spells non-verbally," he said as he pointed to the board that had at least a dozen spells written on it.

Hermione paired herself up with Lily. "Okay are you ready Lily?" Hermione looked at her and saw her nod. "All right." Hermione paused for a second and then quickly casted a Locomotor Mortis silently. Lily's cast her shield but it was not strong enough to stop Hermione's spell. Lily gave Hermione and exasperated look when she could no longer walk due to her bound legs.

Professor Alckant nodded in approval. "Very nice Locomotor Mortis Ms. Adelinde. Good try Lily not bad for a first try. Keep up the good work ladies." Before he left he cast the counter spell and Lily was now able to walk and move her legs freely. "Mr. Potter put more effort into your shield your letting Mr. Lupin dominate you," he yelled and went over to the pair.

Hermione and Lily continued to work on their shields and it took three more tries until Lily finally got it and was able to block the spells Hermione threw at her. Lily smiled at her accomplishment when she blocked Hermione's Petrificus Totalus. After that they decided to have a small duel. Both bowed at one another before staying perfectly straight their bodies tensed up in preparation for any attack. Lily was the first to cast a spell, but Hermione was able to successfully block it. The pair continued, numerous spells used like Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Levicorpus and many others. The two girls did not notice that some groups had stopped and were now watching them. Hermione was able to find an opening and cast Expelliarmus and Lily's wand was no longer in her possession. Hermione smiled as she gave Lily back her wand; the pair then blushed when they heard clapping.

Professor Alckant clapped his hands and beamed at the girls. "Amazing duel ladies. Very good twenty points each to Gryffindor." He looked at his watch and saw that class was almost over. "Okay class I will want a foot long parchment on all defensive spells you all can find and I want it back by our next lesson."

When class was over Fred and George grabbed Hermione my her arms and dragged her to a secluded area in the library. Hermione looked at the two with a confused and annoyed expression. Fred and George sat in front of her and looked at her. "Hermione what's going on between you and Remus?" They raised and eyebrow when Hermione blushed red. "Look it's not that we have a problem with Remus," Fred began. "It's just remember Hermione we're going to have to leave sooner or later and we don't want either of you to suffer," George whispered. "You might see him in a few minutes, but Remus will have to wait years to see you again." The twins gave her a soft look. War had changed them and sometimes it took Hermione by surprise how serious they could act. "Hermione if you do continue getting close to him you will have no choice but to tell him everything Hermione, it's only fair."

Hermione sighed and gave the twins a pained look. "I don't know guys, but for some reason I just feel naturally attracted to him. I feel safe around him, I always have even in his older form I always felt safe with him around. It's strange, and I can't explain it."

The twins just rubbed her shoulders soothingly. " Don't worry Hermione," The whispered

Then Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh no we better hurry before we are late for Transfiguration." Hermione jumped from her seat and almost ran out of the library with the twins following her laughing in amusement

Two days Later Hogsmeade weekend

"Wake up Hermione. Get ready we have to go to Hogsmeade!" Lily jumped animatedly on her bed causing Hermione to groan in annoyance. "We have today to buy our things for the ball and the secret admirer presents. Dumbledore says we can have today and tomorrow to do this and I want to get started before all the good this are sold out. They opened it extra early today."

"Lily, it's six o'clock in the morning," she whispered hoarsely. She groaned and almost cursed at Lily when she remained persistent. "Fine I'm up. It will take me just a couple of minutes to take a shower and dress so be patient." Twenty minutes later Hermione came down to the common room freshly showered and dressed. Lily, Sammy, and Alice where on the common room waiting for Hermione. She greeted them and then turned to Lily. "Okay I'm ready. I think it's insane to wake up at this hour to go shopping."

"I agree with Hermione," Alice said smiling at Hermione. "Lets eat something before we leave." Everyone left and went to where the painting of a fruit bowl. Alice tickled the pear and they were soon inside the kitchen. A house elf named Mippet served them. Hermione asked for a fruit salad, while Lily and Alice both decided to have pancakes. Sammy just asked for a blueberry muffin. Their food was served quickly and they sat their together talking about how incredible the ball would be. "Frank Longbottom asked me to the ball last night," gushed Alice.

"Finally!" Both Sammy and Lily crowed. All of them chuckled at Alice's expression. Hermione just smiled kindly at the future Mrs. Longbottom.

xxx

Hermione looked at the girls as they scattered around the store looking for the perfect ball gown. She smiled and then continued to rifle around the store. Hermione walked to back of the store and saw a rack in the left corner. She looked at all the dresses and she saw a red fabric sticking out amongst all the dresses. Slowly she pulled it out and gasped. "It's beautiful." She looked at it and her smile faltered somewhat it looks more like for a wedding and with that price she could not afford it

"Oh my gosh that dress is gorgeous Hermione!" Lily walked over to Hermione. "You have to buy it!"

"I don't have enough money to buy the dress."

"Hermione," Alice called. "I'll buy it for you," She offered sweetly. "I owe you a lot after you saved me from those Slytherins when they tried to… you know. I never was able to tell you how grateful I am."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but Alice silenced any protest she had. "Let me try it on first," she grumbled as she went to the fitting room. As she took her clothes off to put on the dress she remembered the incident Alice was talking about.

_Flashbacks_

_Hermione just left the library and was thinking pensively about her budding attraction to Remus. She smiled softly, but her nice thoughts were interrupted when she heard a muffled noise. She listened carefully and then gasped._

"_Stop fighting you stupid bitch. You fucking blood traitor." A voice snarled. "This will be your punishment." Hermione heard the sound of something ripping and her eyes widened in shock and fear. She quickly ran to the source of the noise. There she saw a male Slytherin trying to force himself on Alice you was gagged and bound tears coming out of her eyes. The male's hand was creeping under her skirt. Hermione hid herself in the shadows and cast a confringo to hit one the suits of armors to get his attention. Hermione heard a muttered "Fuck." The male stood and searched from were the spell came from. "Show yourself!" His wand was out and ready for a duel. _

_Hermione looked at him but could not recognized his face. Not wasting time she yelled. "Expelliarmus!" The spell caught him of guard and his wand flew out of his hands. "Petrificus Totalus!" The males body became stiff and he fell to the floor. Hermione ran up to Alice and took of the rope that bound her and the cloth form out of her mouth._

_Alice hugged her fervently. "Thank you so much," she sobbed in her arms. Hermione took of her robe and gave it to Alice to cover herself with. " I don't know how I will ever thank you Hermione."_

"_No need to thank me," Hermione whispered. "Come I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey and I'll have to report this to Dumbledore."_

"_No," Alice gasped. "Don't tell anyone. I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey I'm fine he didn't he wasn't able to harm me much. I'm just have some bruises here or there. Please I don't want anyone to know about this."_

"_What why?" Hermione gave her an incredulous look._

"_Look I have told McGonagall and Dumbledore that those Slytherins have been harassing me for a long time. Points have been deducted, numerous detentions given out but they still continue. Those Slytherins are nasty pieces of works. I bet most of them already bare the Dark Mark."_

"_Fine," Hermione said grudgingly. "But if something like this happens again I am going to them even if you tell me not to. Come nobody is in the girl's dormitory right now. They're all at dinner. I have some bruise paste that could help you." Both girls walked silently to the girl's dormitory none uttering a single word._

_Flashback end_

Hermione slipped on the dress and walked out. All three girls including the store owner looked at Hermione in awe. The dress fit her perfectly. The store owner nodded her head approvingly. "I was wondering who would find that dress. It's fits you perfectly little one."

Hermione blushed and went back into the fitting room.

xxx

Hermione carried the white box in her arms and then something caught her eyes in one of the store windows. It was a journal. It was made out of strong soft looking leather. The pages made out of the finest paper. Hermione almost yelped when a sudden flash of gold lettering appeared on the cover "Here lies my secrets," Hermione uttered the words that appeared before her. She went into the store and asked for the price of the journal. The store clerk was a kind elderly man. "Five Galleons and you give me another one for free? I'll take it." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Miss," he began. "Those are special journals. You'll need this ink specifically," he said nicely. He wrapped the journals up as well as two bottles of ink. "Five Galleons please."

Hermione gave the five Galleons to the old man and bid him a good day.

xxx

Remus was disappointed when he did not see Hermione down at breakfast. Once they ate breakfast all the Maruaders left to go to Hogsmeade. Remus already knew what he was going to do for Hermione he just needed a little help. "Ah just the right person I need," he whispered when he spotted Lily. He walked over to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Remus?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

xxx

It was late afternoon and Hermione headed towards the girls' dormitories tiredly. Once she was in she placed her things on the floor at the end of her bed. She then gasped when she saw a single light purple rose laying on her pillow with a folded note next to it. She picked up the note and read it.

Dear Hermione,

Since the first time I saw you, I was immediately drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. So beautiful and pure like an angel where did you come from? Why do I only wish to be by your side every waking moment? No female in this school compares to you. Can you imagine what I felt when I pulled your name from the goblet. I hope you like the rose that left for you. The rose will never die it will always remain beautiful. Just as you will always be beautiful. I just hope you do not cast this away and believe what I have written. One day I will tell what I truly feel

Yours,

Knight

Hermione smiled and blushed as she read the letter. It was one of the sweetest things somebody did for her. She took and the rose and inhaled its beautiful scent. She caressed the soft silky petals. She smiled once and she placed the rose with the note down at her nightstand. She laid in her bed and stared at the beautiful rose on her nightstand. She fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

xxx

Yes! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! For some reason each time I kept writing this chapter it never came out the way I wanted it to I just hope you guys liked it in the end. Please excuse and spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review! I want plenty of reviews. Bye! Xoxo- Jen


End file.
